Planted (Noah 10)
Planted is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see Ceae running carrying a piece of Taedenite. He is being chased by the Plumbers. "Halt! Ceae, you are under arrest for murder and theft!" Called a plumber. "Shove it down your sister's throat!" Ceae called back. Ceae shot a couple of fireballs at the plumbers. Their ship exploded and they got shot down. Ceae propelled himself with fire and got away from the plumbers. "Stupid Plumbers." Said Ceae. Ceae started walking and a shadowy figure appeared. It was Pach! "YOU!?" "YOU!?" The two got in stance and prepared to fight. "You betrayed me!" Said Ceae. "NO! You betrayed ME!" Pach replied. FLASHBACK TIME! The two just planted the Death Tree on some random planet. "Another one down." Said Pach. "Hey, what if the Death Tree could revive planets? Like, if we accidentally killed a planet we didn't want to kill." Suggested Ceae. "That's stupid. Why would we accidentally kill a planet?" Pach said. "Dude! Seriously, it's a serious idea." Said Ceae. "It is freaking stupid. If you ask me again, I'll kill you." Said Pach. "You can't kill me. You NEED me." Said Ceae. "Wanna bet?" Pach said. Pach punched Ceae, but Ceae kicked him and then shot fire at him. Ceae ran toward Pach and threw a fireball, but Pach made a vine wall and blocked it. He threw a seed from his back at Ceae and a gas came out. Ceae blacks out, and wakes up in a Plumber prison. "Your friend turned you in. And your powers are neutralized by this device." Said the officer. "Isn't it lunch time?" Ceae said. "Oh yeah..." said the Officer. He let him out and Ceae punched him and broke the device. He escaped. "I fell for it again!" END FLASHBACK "Then I was forced to team up with this Albedo guy." Said Ceae. "Look, I need you, you need me. Truce?" Pach said. Ceae hesitated, but shook hands with Pach. "Death Tree, Inc. is back in business!" Said both. "And to celebrate our grand re-opening, let's kill Noah Segurason!" MEANWHILE ON EARTH... Noah is eating Rocketslugs. "So delicious!" Suddenly, a ship landed. Ceae and Pach came out. "Ceae and Pach!? I thought you guys weren't partners anymore!" Said Noah. "That was then, this is now." Said Pach. Pach threw a bomb at Noah but he dodged and transformed. "NRG!" Noah shot a laser at Pach, but it got blocked by a vine wall from Ceae. Ceae shot a fire blast at Noah, but he countered it with an energy beam. Noah blasted Ceae and Pach. "You're going back to prison!" Said Noah. "No!" Ceae kicked Noah and knocked him down. He jumped up and tried to blast him but Noah shot him off. Then, Pach caught him in a tangle of vines. He covered his holes on his suit so he couldn't breathe and Noah passed out. He woke up tied to...a tree. "Huh? What the--?" Noah was tied to a walking tree! There were trees walking all around. "What happened...?" "We created an army of these Earth trees! We will use them to take over your pathetic planet!" Said Ceae. Noah transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Noah phased out of the vines and knocked Pach and Ceae off of their tree. "Fool! There's nothing you can do!" Said Pach. Pach threw a bomb at Noah, but he slapped it away. Noah landed on the ground and transformed. "Whipping Boy!" Noah whipped Ceae and Pach, but they both grabbed his arms, but Noah electrocuted them. He tried to whip them again, but Ceae shot fire at him and knocked him into a tree. The tree started squeezed him. Noah then transformed again. "Ultimate Swampfire!" Noah shot fire bombs at Ceae and Pach, they dodged, but Noah came riding on a tree and made them grab the duo. They got turned in to the Plumbers. As they got taken away, they began arguing. "Plant aliens will be plant aliens." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *NRG *Ghostfreak *Whipping Boy *Ultimate Swampfire Villains *Ceae *Pach Trivia *This episode reveals how Ceae and Pach stopped being partners. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes